Augmented reality systems may provide a realistic view of the world with overlaid information to a user. A flight simulator may provide simulated experience of flying in an airplane. A flight simulator may use movement of virtual objects to simulate motion. For example, movement of virtual missiles may simulate motion of a user within a flight simulator.